Recent studies have indicated that undiagnosed or untreated impact injuries sustained during participation in a sport or other physical activity can have long lasting negative health implications. For example, the long term negative impact of head impacts in contact sports such as football or boxing have been well documented in the past couple decades. However, inexpensive, user friendly devices to assist in detecting and evaluating impacts sustained during sporting events and physical activity are still not widely available or commonly used.